


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by pcyooda



Series: Exo Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: exo horror fanfic show | #2 day | sebaek | vitoriano!auSehun era um vampiro consagrado na pútrida e velha Londres do século XIX. Ao passar uma temporada cumprindo seus deveres de Lorde para a nobreza da cidade, acaba se encantando pela mais jovem criatura da família Park.No mesmo momento, Sehun decide que ninguém no mundo o faria desistir de tomar o pequeno para si.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: Exo Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721104
Kudos: 1





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic contém um tema forte e narrativa perturbadora do ponto de vista de dois vampiros sanguinários. Ela é dark, e é propositalmente feita para dar a sensação de distanciamento da humanidade que os vampiros, nesse caso, não têm.  
> Antes de ler, saiba que manipulação, coação e perseguição (stalker) é crime.

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Londres, 1889
> 
> O cheiro do sangue dele era a mais doce essência que já pude sentir. Tomava-me os sentidos, embraçava-me o olfato como uma dança tão sutil que poderia facilmente fazer me render ao descontrole. Dava tudo o que eu tinha para não o atacar ali mesmo na mesa de jantar. 
> 
> Mas eu não podia fazer isso.
> 
> Iriam me descobrir no mesmo momento e toda a influência que eu já tinha conquistado iria por água abaixo. Como um corte de fita, tão fatal quanto.
> 
> Enquanto todos na mesa conversavam sobre mil outros assuntos, ele parecia totalmente alheio. Focado em seu próprio prato, atento nos sabores e no cheiro do alimento que ele provavelmente nunca havia degustado antes.
> 
> Eu não sabia como olhar para outro lugar que não fosse os seus lábios caídos e ligeiramente rosados pelo esforço de suas mordidas. Eu queria prová-lo. Enfeitiça-lo até que se rendesse ao meu próprio poder, e sugar o último sopro de sua doce alma. Apenas o pensamento era algo que fazia a minha mente zumbir.
> 
> — Lorde Oh, o que pensas sobre isso? — Conde Kim despertou-me de meus devaneios, com a própria voz em um tom mais alto que os demais.
> 
> Impunha poder. O poder que ele tão desesperado almejava para ter, sabendo bem que não o tinha.
> 
> Sorri, desviando o olhar do pequeno cavalheiro.
> 
> — Penso que seguir a nau proposta pelo Lorde Park seria mais cordial. Os navios não devem se perder na linha de frente com outros inimigos. — nem ao menos precisei me esforçar para responder algo que ele queria.
> 
> Eu poderia entrar em sua mente tão fácil quanto um verme entra na fria carne de um cadáver. Era uma habilidade sutil para um vampiro de 400 anos como eu.
> 
> — Certamente, meu senhor. Entendes muito do assunto. Espero que um dia o meu querido irmão aqui consiga tirar proveito de suas lições. — O rapaz, que antes estava concentrado em conseguir engolir toda a comida de uma vez, acabou por arregalar os pequenos olhos.
> 
> Park Baekhyun concordou com um aceno frenético de cabeça, fazendo o irmão mais velho se irritar. Não deveria se portar como um menino, ainda que fosse. Esperavam que sua postura fosse de um homem feito — coisa que ele não era.
> 
> Sorri enquanto o observava.
> 
> Baekhyun era pequeno. Tinha o olhar doce e uma aura de menino homem que encantava a todos e a todas da nobreza. Era gentil com os criados; amigo de muitos dos filhos deles, o que causava desconforto em seu irmão mais velho. 
> 
> Também não era o tipo de garoto que saía pelas noites atrás do mundo impuro. Não, isso ele nunca seria capaz. Eu sabia muito bem o que se passava no coração do jovem rapaz. Não seria do seu feitio se envolver com as perdições noturnas, Baekhyun era totalmente inocente. Talvez pudesse ser o tipo que se encontrava em becos com outras pessoas as escuras, mas nunca em bordéis.
> 
> — Creio que o jovem Park ainda tem muito de aprender. — Conde Kim disse, disfarçando uma careta.
> 
> Era evidente que todos ali odiavam o pequeno Park. Sua inocência e sua falta de pulso era o que fazia todos aconselharem que o duque, seu irmão, desistisse de tentar inseri-lo na sociedade. Em parte porque odiavam a família Park e todos os seus membros não convencionais; em parte porque não queriam mais membros da família se envolvendo com a sociedade.
> 
> Cada vez mais os Parks tomavam mais poder aquisitivo na região. Fosse por terras, fosse por influência, o poder da família apenas crescia com o passar do tempo. O único problema que enfrentavam, era aquele do qual não sabiam como resolver: Park Baekhyun.
> 
> — Pois pra mim o jovem Park me parece muito perspicaz. — Baekhyun olhou diretamente para mim, do outro lado da mesa. 
> 
> Eu conseguia ouvir sua respiração descompassada, e o coração parecia uma bateria dentro do peito. O cheiro do suor e do medo que tomava conta de si, fez um sorriso largo brotar em meus lábios. 
> 
> Aproximei-me da mesa, tentando direcionar meus olhos até os dele. 
> 
> — O que achas, Senhor Park? Posso lhe instruir nas horas que estiver fora da escola. — Ele engoliu em seco, suando mais que o esperado.
> 
> Eu podia ler sua mente parcialmente. Sabia que estava nervoso por minha causa, mas eu não sabia direito a razão disso. Eu queria muito descobrir a razão disso.
> 
> — Penso que… seria uma honra… Lorde Oh. — A voz era fraca. Como se ele já tivesse se rendido a mim sem que eu precisasse me esforçar.
> 
> Concordei com um aceno, voltando em meu lugar. Ainda mantive contato com seus olhos, tentando inspecionar suas reações. 
> 
> Era a minha parte favorita. Inspecionar a vítima, como um detetive particular de reações. Aquilo me dava um prazer tão grande quanto beber do sangue alheio, ou qualquer carnificina que um dia eu já pude presenciar.
> 
> A imoralidade dos humanos não me cativava. Eu sempre precisei de mais.
> 
> — Se tiveres um horário esta semana, deixe que me avisem. Prepararei os estudos para ti.— O jovem assentiu com obediência. 
> 
> — Deixarei que lhe informem, Lorde Oh. 
> 
> — Bom. Assim fico tranquilo. — O duque Park me cortou antes que eu pudesse responder, lançando um olhar em minha direção. — Lorde queira me desculpar, mas os negócios que tenho a tratar contigo vão além do que lhe informaram anteriormente. Gostaria de prestar de sua sabedoria para tomar algumas decisões referentes ao plano de rota pelo Mar Irlandês. Concordei com um aceno, a fim de confirmar que estava lhe escutando.
> 
> — Jovem Park, falamo-nos depois então? — O rapaz me lança um olhar apavorado, mas confirma com um aceno positivo.
> 
> Aquele simples gesto me faz sorrir grande.
> 
> — Vejo-te outrora. — Fiz uma reverência exagerada, apenas para quebrar o gelo com os outros cavalheiros.
> 
> Porém, percebi o pequeno rubor subir no rosto de Baekhyun. Adorável. Mal pude me conter quando passei porta a fora, sabendo muito bem que eu havia o deixado para trás. 
> 
> Mesmo que minha mente continuasse a ouvir e relatar tudo o que seu irmão me falava, eu não conseguia entender porque meus pensamentos sempre voltavam para o mesmo lugar: a antecipação de vê-lo novamente.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Após alguns dias sem notícias de nenhum dos irmãos Park, acabei por me deleitar com outras vítimas que me parecessem mais fácil. Afinal, eu não poderia viver apenas na esperança de provar o sangue de Baekhyun; precisava me alimentar ou iria acabar deixando minha pele aparentar cada vez mais translucida como um papel.
> 
> Eu também não fazia do tipo que perseguia minhas presas. Não, eu não era descuidado como a maioria dos jovens vampiros. A minha sede de sangue, por mais que estivesse atiçada, era facilmente controlada com algumas vítimas aqui e ali. Autocontrole era uma habilidade que se ganhava com o tempo.
> 
> A semana se passou, e mais uma, e com isso já se fazia quase um mês inteiro. Não foi antes de a lua começar a minguar que um bilhete do Park mais velho chegou aos meus aposentos. Dizia claramente para me encontrar com o irmão no final da tarde, no pequeno chalé da família há cinco quilômetros do castelo. Não me parecia tão longe, mas o problema era o horário. O problema era que eu não poderia sair no Sol sem que minha pele queimasse como uma fogueira da Inquisição.
> 
> Aquilo seria difícil...
> 
> Eu poderia apenas dizer que me atrasei, mas um Lorde nunca atrasa. Não poderia inventar desculpas para trocar o horário, pois seria indelicado. Eu precisava de uma solução em que eu pudesse estar ali, seduzir minha presa, e voltar para casa ainda no calar da noite.
> 
> Eu já havia ouvido sobre poções e encantamentos que alguns antigos usavam para isso, mas eu não sabia se isso era possível. Nunca me arrisquei em usar qualquer anel, marca divina ou qual artifício que fosse. Tudo aquilo parecia perigoso demais...
> 
> Então porque eu estava considerando?
> 
> Não poderia me dedicar tanto a uma presa assim. Eu não poderia deixar o vício e o prazer da luxúria subir a minha mente. Mas tudo o que passava pelos meus pensamentos em todos esses dias foram imagens do jovem Park. O cheiro da pele suada e toda a vontade que me queimava às cinzas por tocá-lo.
> 
> Eu nunca havia sentido tal coisa antes.
> 
> Então, é claro que eu o fiz. Coloquei o anel de minha família, e cavalguei até o local me indicado no fim da tarde daquele dia. Senti queimaduras em minha pele, não iria mentir. Ao que me parece o artifício não era totalmente eficaz, mas ainda assim, cheguei vivo até o chalé em que o jovem Park me esperava.
> 
> Bati a porta e esperei até que a figura pequena lhe abrisse. Baekhyun parecia nervoso como sempre era, o que me fez sorrir largo. Era um prazer secreto poder vê-lo tão ansioso.
> 
> — Jovem Park. Creio que estás a minha espera? — Baekhyun engoliu em seco, concordando com a cabeça. — Posso entrar? — Era outra coisa que eu não podia fazer sem permissão.
> 
> Como uma besta amaldiçoada, eu nunca sabia onde os lugares sacros realmente estavam. Um cuidado que havia se tornado uma ação rotineira para mim.
> 
> Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça novamente sem dizer uma palavra.
> 
> Entramos juntos no pequeno chalé. As paredes pareciam como qualquer outra casa da nobreza: cheia de pinturas, autorretratos e objetos valiosos por todos os lugares. A maioria das relíquias valia uma boa grana, eu podia ver. Conhecia muito sobre arte e curadoria, era uma especialidade minha.
> 
> O jovem Park seguiu até a sala, sentando ereto no sofá cheio de almofadas. Vestia as mesmas vestes de garoto, com um suspensório de short surto e camisas de linho branco. Alguma coisa se moveu dentro de mim. Talvez sua inocência que tenha provocado, pois apenas a pura imagem de seu pequeno corpo sentado ali adornou um sorriso em meus lábios.
> 
> — Jovem Park, arrumou tudo isso por sua conta? — Referi-me aos livros e mais livros que estavam postos sob a mesa de centro. Pareciam extremamente caros e trabalhosos, tal como também pareciam pesar toneladas.
> 
> O garoto apenas concordou com outro aceno sem falar nada.
> 
> —Baekhyun... posso lhe chamar assim? — Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram como se não estivesse esperando.
> 
> Talvez eu também não estivesse. O meu ímpeto fora maior do que minha racionalidade naquele momento. Seu cheiro parecia se irradiar dentro de mim como um intruso. Era uma sensação perigosa. Exigia muito de meu autocontrole para não decepar seu pescoço ali mesmo.
> 
> Park ainda não havia me respondido, apenas olhava para mim com o coração extremamente acelerado. Eu não entendia muito bem, não era normal que humanos do sexo masculino se sentissem afetados pela minha presença.
> 
> —Baekhyun... estás quieto. — O rapaz engoliu em seco novamente.
> 
> — O Senhor... Lorde Oh... e-eu... eu não tive a intenção de... e-eu...— Baekhyun mal conseguia formar uma sentença, sempre gaguejando palavras.
> 
> Isso me fez sorrir novamente. Levantei-me e sentei ao seu lado. Seu corpo enrijeceu-se em minha presença.
> 
> —Deve se acalmar. Estamos sós, mas não vou machuca-lo. Entende isso, certo?—Tentei usar minha dominação para acalmá-lo, mas eu não tinha certeza se ia funcionar.
> 
> Ele era um humano estranho, não caía fácil nos encantos. Era como se a voz funcionasse melhor, ou algo do tipo. De certa forma eu me sentia desafiado com ele, mais e mais.
> 
> —Entendo, Senhor. — Ele respondeu, e aí fez o que eu não estava esperando.
> 
> Seus olhos pararam em meus lábios. As pupilas dilatadas, e respiração descompassada... foi aí que adivinhei tudo.
> 
> Desejo.
> 
> Dos mais profundos e devastadores desejos da alma carnal, era isso o que o jovem estava sentindo. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de seus feromônios que seu suor liberava. Eu podia sentir de longe o que ele estava querendo.
> 
> Não pude acreditar. Um homem da nobreza que tivesse aquele tipo de comportamento? Eu já havia me deitado com homens sim, mas todos tão amaldiçoados quanto eu. Era uma perdição que nós não nos importávamos mais.
> 
> Mas um jovem como ele...?
> 
> —Baekhyun... — Comecei, tentando sondar com a voz, usando novamente minha dominação — Você está pensando em que, meu anjo? — Seu olhar continuou recaído sob meus lábios.
> 
> Parecia hipnotizado. Será que eu havia finalmente conseguido?
> 
> —Penso... que és muito bonito.—Sorri, mostrando contentamento.
> 
> —Mesmo? — Perguntei, tentando atiçar sua verdade novamente.
> 
> Ele apenas concordou com um aceno, aproximando como Ícaro perto do Sol. Com toda certeza ele iria acabar se queimando.
> 
> —Se é assim que pensas, porque não me diz o que quer de mim? — Baekhyun voltou com o olhar confuso.
> 
> Ah, eu deveria ter usado a dominação novamente. Mas... talvez...
> 
> —Olhe para mim.— Ordenei, segurando seu rosto para perto do meu.
> 
> O jovem o fez. Tentei entrar em conexão com sua mente, mas era extremamente difícil. Aquilo me frustrava na mesma profundeza que me maravilhava. O que ele tinha de diferente dos demais?
> 
> —Está... frio... — Ele reclamou, sentindo meu toque.
> 
> Eu não queria que seus sentidos voltassem, então apenas dei o pior passo que poderia naquele momento: aproximei-me de seus lábios, tentando o calar com um beijo.
> 
> Era arriscado, mas o resultado foi de imediato. Sua língua logo deu abertura para a minha, tomando controle. Era algo que eu nunca havia imaginado antes. Alguém que tomasse meu controle... daquele jeito? Quem era ele?
> 
> Seu calor abraçou a minha pele, contrastando minha frieza natural. Meus sentidos começaram a se embaçar. Eu não sabia mais o que sentir, porque seu cheiro nublava todos os meus sentidos. Eu estava perdendo meu controle.
> 
> Baekhyun se moveu para cima de mim, beijando-me como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer. Aquilo estava me confundindo cada vez mais.
> 
> Talvez fosse seu cheiro me inebriando, ou talvez fosse apenas que o sangue dele estava agora pulsando em cima de mim, mas tudo parecia mais intenso.
> 
> Assim que meus lábios tocaram seu pescoço, senti-o respirar mais rápido. Suas mãos agarravam o meu braço como duas trincas de ferro, e o corpo jovem já me parecia excitado quando o toquei mais embaixo. Baekhyun gemeu em meus braços como se estivesse no auge do prazer. 
> 
> Uma péssima escolha.
> 
> Seu grito se perpetuou em mim como uma onda de poder. Eu me sentia extremamente poderoso com seu corpo em minhas mãos, para fazer o que eu bem entendesse. Puxei seu rosto para mais perto, fazendo-o olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam nublados de luxúria, um prazer cru e carnal que fazia o contraste de temperatura das nossas peles quase sumir.
> 
> —O que é isso? — Perguntei baixo, tentando entender. — Quem é você? — Ele sorriu largo, surpreendentemente, me mostrando uma presa afiada em seus dentes.
> 
> De repente, como um raio no céu, o reconheci. E não pude acreditar em meus próprios olhos.
> 
> —Feliz aniversário, amor. — Ele disse, antes de afundar os dentes em meu próprio pescoço.  
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> França, 1412
> 
> O palácio era barulhento demais para os meus próprios ouvidos. As pessoas falavam e falavam, e parecia que tudo o que eu escutava era a mistura de suas vozes desesperadas pela validação da alta sociedade. Era ridículo, para uma criatura como eu, observar os esforços de parasitas como eles.
> 
> Desesperados.
> 
> Tolos.
> 
> Fúteis.
> 
> Todos eles me pareciam criaturas extremamente desprezíveis. Por todas as coisas que faziam por coisas mundanas. Insaciáveis. Criaturas mesquinhas e ambiciosas, que torciam e se retorciam por pouco. Muito pouco.
> 
> Ao contrário de nós.
> 
> Nós, criaturas das sombras, nunca nos sujeitávamos a podridão dos humanos. Sempre me mantive acima de todos eles, superior as suas artimanhas de poder. Pois, claro, eu era o mais poderoso de toda a França. Nenhum deles era páreo para mim. Então, obviamente, tudo aquilo era como um teatrinho de aparências para mim.
> 
> No começo, achei divertido brincar com eles. As moças, principalmente, eram as mais tolas. Caíam facilmente em meus dizeres, hipnotiza-las era fácil até demais. Os rapazes, um pouco mais difícil. Não eram todos que caíam em meu feitiço pela aparência. Eu sempre precisava dar-lhes um pouco de meu sangue antes, para conectá-los a mim. Isso era um pouco menos divertido. Eram raros aqueles em que eu me aproveitava pelo laço, pois eu teria depois que lidar com a decisão de mata-los. E mata-los, significaria arriscar a linha natural da vida, pois nem todos acabavam realmente mortos no final. Havia sempre a possibilidade de alguém se transformar em alguém como eu.
> 
> Isso, no entanto, não era de meu desejo.
> 
> Eu não queria compartilhar de meu poder. Eu queria tomar tudo, e a todos. Eu queria possuir toda aquela terra em minhas mãos. Eu queria ser o único a possuir controle daquele mundo. Não haveria competição enquanto eu estivesse ali. Nunca poderia haver.
> 
> Por essa mesma razão, era que eu estava ali dentro do castelo. Fingindo comer a comida podre dos humanos, fingindo rir com os mais desprezíveis deles, e fingindo gostar de todas as fêmeas que me faziam agrados. Essa era a vida que eu deveria sustentar em troco do poder absoluto. Eram mentiras que me alimentavam, que me faziam crescer, então eu não ligava. Não me era tão ruim assim viver em prol de um bem maior.
> 
> O palácio, no entanto, parecia se encantar com todos os meus passos. Todas aquelas criaturas, ordinárias e asquerosas, não eram pareis para o meu jogo de sedução. Nenhuma delas teria a coragem, ou a prudência de conseguir contornar o meu controle absoluto pela situação. Nenhuma delas, era o que eu achava. Até que coloquei meus olhos nele.
> 
> Era um rapaz de pouca idade assim como eu, deveria estar na casa dos vinte anos. Os cabelos ruivos e a barba bem feita, o corpo esbelto e a postura perfeita indicavam que o rapaz era um militar. Deveria ser de longe, bem longe. Pois os traços exóticos denunciavam a sua etnia diferenciada, e mostrava um rosto que daria inveja a qualquer homem que pisara naquele salão.
> 
> Fiquei mais do que encantado. Eu sentia que queria possuir qualquer traço de vida que já havia tomado posse do corpo daquele rapaz. Eu iria fazer com que ele fosse meu. Eu faria de tudo para que o controle natural de seu coração apenas batesse quando eu mandasse.
> 
> Ele estava destinado a mim a partir do momento que coloquei meus olhos nele.
> 
> A noite, quente e profunda como a própria escuridão, era o cenário perfeito para o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Tive que esperar pelo fim da festa, esperar até que todos os bêbados e todas as donzelas já estivessem devidamente em suas casas. Esperei até que os nobres caíssem bêbados no salão, e esperei até que o rapaz saísse da corte, cavalgando em seu cavalo militar, em suas roupas militares, como se estivesse prestes a batalhar numa guerra.
> 
> Quando o corpo dele, cansado de cavalgar, achou que seria o suficiente parar em um hotel para um descanso, foi que resolvi atacar. O segui pela noite como a sombra persegue a luz do luar. Cada passo que ele dava até o hotel era outro que eu dava na escuridão, apenas esperando e aguardando o momento certo para o ataque. E assim que ele finalmente entrou pelas portas do Démon Rouge, eu tomei o meu lugar.
> 
> O rapaz já não tinha mais para onde fugir. Ele seria meu, e esse era o destino que lhe aguardava dali pra frente: estar sob o meu controle. Era para isso que eu havia lhe perseguido, como um leão e uma ovelha. Ele seria o meu próprio sacrifício imaculado.
> 
> A lua, alta no céu, indicava que a noite absoluta se aproximava. Por isso percorri o perímetro do hotel, e fiquei no alto. Observando. Esperando. Era um jogo do qual eu não poderia falhar, portanto precisaria de tempo até que ele se acostumasse com o quarto, e ficasse totalmente confortável. Eu precisaria desse sentimento, dessa confiança. Pois era exatamente ele que eu deveria manipular, para o meu próprio benefício.
> 
> Demorou um pouco até que o soldado se deitasse na cama, e abrisse um livro como o esperado. Já vestia roupas mais largas e velhas, que se assemelhavam ao uma túnica de dormir. Eu poderia dizer que ele já estava completamente relaxado, e que seria pouco tempo até que ele fosse dormir de vez. Por isso, achei que era a melhor hora para fazer com que o meu plano fosse colocado em ação.
> 
> Como uma sombra, fui até a janela ligeiramente aberta. Era uma noite quente, então o pequeno descuido poderia passar despercebido para um jovem como ele. Mas não para mim. Nunca para mim.
> 
> Sorrateiramente, entrei dentro de seu quarto sem ser percebido. A meia luz da lamparina era o único meio que eu tinha de observar a pele alva dele. Conforme a dança da luz refletia na parede, eu podia observar com clareza todas as imperfeições que compunham aquele rosto tão perfeito. Ele era sem dúvida a criatura mais bela que eu já havia visto. Nada como todos os outros. Nada como eu, inclusive. Se um dia alguém teve seu coração roubado pelo soldado, eu teria certeza de que nenhum sofrimento cabia em palavras. A miséria de não possuir cada suspiro da alma dele já me atormentava. Eu precisava sentir. Eu precisava de um gosto.
> 
> Aproximei-me somente para sentir o cheiro dele mais de perto, inebriante. Era como se todo o sangue do mundo não chegasse aos pés de tal iguaria. Era doce. Um cheiro puro e atraente, como o doce elixir da vida. Sentia a garganta queimar tanto como um recém-criado. Eu sentia que o meu próprio corpo pulsava apenas em função dele. Do sangue dele. Da sua alma que seria minha.
> 
> Estávamos tão próximos que eu poderia até mesmo tocá-lo. Eu poderia enfeitiça-lo. Poderia torna-lo meu. Era tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento: tê-lo para mim.
> 
> Foi por isso que esperei os olhos dele se abrirem. Eram de um castanho rico, quase brilhante, que despertava em qualquer um algum sentimento de humanidade. Mas não em mim. Em mim, eu sentia apenas o desejo.
> 
> Olhei profundamente para ele, e consegui fazer com que ele olhasse apenas para mim. Em um segundo ele já estava hipnotizado. Totalmente intrínseco em meus feitiços. Com a voz doce e calma, comecei a envolver os sentidos dele com os meus. Era normalmente fácil demais fazer humanos se render a mim, mas ele seria diferente. Eu não poderia cometer nenhum erro que fosse fatal.
> 
> —Eu vim para você, meu amor. Vim de muito longe. — eu disse, fazendo o possível para que a frequência da minha voz atingisse os sentidos dele.
> 
> O rapaz olhou para mim, com as pupilas dilatadas, parecendo acreditar que eu era seu amante de outras terras. Parecia acreditar em cada palavra que eu dizia a ele. Como se fosse uma realidade da qual ele estava esperando a vida inteira. Como se fossemos destinados.
> 
> — Meu amor... você chegou. — concordei com um aceno de cabeça.
> 
> Toquei a face dele pela primeira vez, sentindo o contraste cruel de sua pele quente contra os meus dedos frios. Mas ele não sentia. Ele achava que eu era humano. Que eu tinha calor. Que as nossas temperaturas eram as mesmas.
> 
> Mas não poderia estar mais enganado.
> 
> —Querido... venho de tão longe ao teu encontro. Será que ainda se lembra de mim? Ainda me ama com a mesma paixão que eu lhe amo? — o rosto dele se contorceu de dor.
> 
> Ele sentia que não era o suficiente. Que havia falhado comigo, seu amante.
> 
> —Sempre te amarei, e sempre irei amar, meu amor. Se estou respirando nesse mesmo instante, faço por amor a você. Pois nem mesmo a morte me separaria do calor de seus braços. — sorri, forçando uma timidez inocente.
> 
> Eu havia conseguido. Ele já era meu.
> 
> — Então você me quer, querido? — sussurrei baixinho, como uma cobra — Tens de me dizer. Quer que eu te possua? — eu não podia tomar a alma dele sem que me desse a permissão, essa era a lei. 
> 
> A minha vontade era de torná-lo meu vassalo, mas isso não me parecia justo. Eu não queria deteriorar sua alma ao pó. Não seria justo pela pessoa que ele havia sido ter uma morte tão miserável e suja. 
> 
> — M-me possuir... — de repente ele havia ficado nervoso. — E-eu… não estou pronto. — suas palavras me surpreenderam naquele momento.
> 
> Ele havia negado.
> 
> Torci meus lábios em desagrado. Eu não poderia tentar convencê-lo, pois assim ele nunca mais confiaria em mim. Então apenas me afastei, deixando meus dedos acariciarem o seu rosto para acalmá-lo.
> 
> — Não te preocupes com isso. Tomaremos o seu tempo, meu anjo. — a fala mansa havia surgido um efeito de bálsamo para ele, pois seu corpo relaxou em meus braços no mesmo segundo.
> 
> — E-eu… sou virgem, meu amo. — sua confissão me fez sorrir de verdade.
> 
> Como era possível? Seria ele tão puro assim? 
> 
> — Sei disso, amor. — disse, apesar de não ser verdade — Não quero tomar nada que não me dê permissão. Não sou esse tipo de cavalheiro.— ele continuou me olhando com uma certa insegurança, sem se mover dos meus braços.
> 
> — Tenho… curiosidades… sobre isso. Mas não sei… eu não sei o que fazer.— sussurrou pra mim.
> 
> Continuei olhando para ele com alguma coisa me remexendo dentro do peito. Resolvi ignorar. Não iria prestar atenção no meu fio de humanidade, eu não queria ter mais dores de cabeça.
> 
> Toquei seu belo rosto novamente, sentindo sua pele queimar na minha.
> 
> — Não quero que se sintas assim.— eu disse, realmente querendo dizer aquilo — Se tens curiosidades, pode me perguntar. Farei de tudo para que fique confortável ao meu lado.
> 
> Ele relaxou, tomando a minha mão na dele.
> 
> —Se prometer me esperar, meu amor, farei tudo o que me pedir.
> 
> — Eu prometo...
> 
> — Então me diga. —ele pedia com tanto afinco, que percebi qual havia sido a minha falha.
> 
> Eu já não estava tão conectado com ele assim. A ligação estava fraca, pois eu mesmo havia cometido o erro da distração.
> 
> Enfureci-me comigo mesmo. Não era essa o caminho o qual eu deveria trilhar. Ele deveria ser o hipnotizado, não o contrário. Era hora de tomar o controle novamente.
> 
> —Amor, meu querido amor. Espero até a eternidade por você. Mas não posso mais um minuto ficar longe de seus lábios. Você me concederia um último beijo antes de partir? — os olhos dele voltaram a escurecer, as pupilas dilatadas.
> 
> —Um beijo é tudo o que eu lhe peço, meu amor.
> 
> — Então feche os olhos, querido. — ele o fez.
> 
> Os olhos fechados e os lábios ligeiramente abertos, eram como a maior tentação que eu já havia passado. Era como o Santo Graal, como a primeira iguaria do Monte Olimpo, como a maçã da Eva, o fruto mais proibido do mundo. E estava apenas um toque de distância.
> 
> Respirei fundo o elixir, antes de tocar o pescoço alvo. Seria a última vez que eu sentiria a pele dele viva contra a minha, os suspiros dele em minhas posses, por isso eu tentei aproveitar. Tentei me inebriar com aquela imagem o máximo que pude resistir. Antes de finalmente lhe dar o golpe final.
> 
> E sentir o sangue fresco dele na minha língua.


End file.
